


A Rainy Day

by StarReads



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Late Birthday Emme, Hobbies, I haven't even played the game, Microphones are hecking cool, My Friend Got Me Into Shipping Hell, guys I live for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Eve and Maya are just two dorks in love.





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Birthday Emme! I know it was in March but here's your ficlet! 
> 
> You got me into this hell Emme, I fucking love them.

 

It was quiet in the backroom today.  Outside the rain was pouring down, making the air smell fresh and clean and puddle form like huge lakes over sidewalks.

  
Eve sat with a book in the corner, reading quietly to herself. The book was about traditional japanese tea ceremonies. The details were all fascinating and Eve was completely absorbed in her book. Perhaps she should be practicing with her keyboard, but that could wait. She had all day after all.

  
After a good long while, she paused from devouring her book to peek up at Maya.

  
Maya was working earnestly on some bit of tech from their stage. Eve's pretty sure it's from the sound area, but she has very little clue what it's supposed to do. Maya's eyes are narrowed as she focuses, but she's smiling like she's just won the lottery or been given a real samurai sword.

  
It's kinda cute. Scratch that, it's really cute.

  
Eve sets her book down and wanders over to Maya, sitting next to her. "What are you working on?" she asks.

  
"Ah! This is the box that handles all our microphone sound! One of the buttons got stuck. Y'know, the cool thing about microphones is that it converts movement into electric waves. There's a diaphragm in the top that moves when you speak into it! And there are different types of microphones too! We use condensers for the sound quality but there's also ribbons, carbons, ceramics, and dynamic microphones! Did you know that the first microphone was invented by Alexander Graham Bell in 1876?" Maya continued with her rant, going into all the uses of microphones and how they worked with other equipment.

  
Eve listens intently for a while, watching Maya's face light up like a candle. She was talking fast and she looked so happy. Eve couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

  
Maya was just adorable. Without thinking Eve hugged her and squeezed pretty hard. You know how when something is cute you just wanna pinch its cheeks and eat it up. Yeah, Maya made Eve that crazy.

  
She had the cutest friend (or maybe girlfriend, to be honest the two of them had no clue anymore).

  
Maya's face flushed almost immediately to a bright pink. "Eve! What...what are you doing?" she squeaked.

  
Eve let go quickly. "Sorry! You just look so cute when you talk about your hobbies," she exclaimed. Maya spluttered and then fell silent for a bit. She was red and embarrassed and that was also adorable.

  
Maya was seriously gonna be the death of her.

  
Maya's head whipped up suddenly. "Oh yeah? Well what about you? You always gets so excited over japanese stuff! You get all shiny and your eyes light up and that's cute too! Like uh, when you were reading that book just now! You were totally adorable! And don't get me started on how you look when talking about your samurais," she retorted.

  
Eve's face flushed, but she wasn't about to give in. This shouldn't have been a competition but...now it was. The two of them flung compliments at each other until it just devolved into "you're cute" and "no, you are".

  
By that time, both girls were equally flustered. "Can we call a truce?" Maya asked. Eve nodded, and then buried her face in her hands as if she was calming down. Maya turned away and then Eve struck. She hugged Maya again and then pecked her on the cheek.

  
Needless to say, Maya started squeaking and squealing and no actual work was done that day. But hey, they were happy, and that was what mattered.

 

 


End file.
